L'affaire qui change tout
by bones-univers
Summary: Résumé : Booth et Brennan sont sur une enquête depuis près de 2 semaines, enquête qui malheureusement faute d'indices et de preuves n'avance pas. Comme à chaque enquête qui concerne des enfants Booth prend l'affaire très à cœur donc Brennan aussi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Je suis juste une fan de la série, qui écrit pour uniquement pour le plaisir.

_Les pensés des personnages sont en italiques comme cette phrase._

Résumé : Booth et Brennan sont sur une enquête depuis près de 2 semaines, enquête qui malheureusement faute d'indices et de preuves n'avance pas. Comme à chaque enquête qui concerne des enfants Booth prend l'affaire très à cœur et le fait qu'ils n'ont aucun éléments leurs permettant d'avancer le rend malade. De son côté Brennan essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser envahir par la situation mais voir son partenaire et meilleur ami dans cet état lui est très difficilement supportable, elle décide donc à son tour de se jeter à corps perdue dans la recherche d'éléments pouvant les aider à résoudre l'affaire.

**Chapitre 1 : découverte **

Quelques jours plus tôt Booth entra dans le bureau de Brennan sans cogner, cette dernière qui était occupé à taper un nouveau chapitre de son roman ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

_**Booth :**_ BONES ! On a un corps cria t-il en entra dans le bureau

_**Brennan (en sursautant) :**_ Haa, mais Booth vous êtes malade de crier comme sa ? Et ne m'appelez pas Bones !

Elle se leva pris ses affaires et quitta son bureau suivit de Booth. Tous deux rejoignirent le SUV et prirent la route en direction du lieu où avait été découvert le corps, le trajet se fit dans un silence, reposant,étant donner qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps. Une fois sur les lieux les deux partenaires se dirigèrent vers le corps, qui se trouver dans un coin où ne pouvait tenir qu'une personne à la fois. Brennan s'approcha donc du corps pendant que Booth lui était resté un peu plus loin et avait sortie calepin et stylo pour notre les premiers éléments que pourrait relever sa partenaire.

_**Booth :**_ Alors Bones ? Qu'est ce qu'on a cette fois ?

_**Brennan :**_ Sexe masculin, fracture des vertèbres C2, C3 et C4. Pour l'âge je dirais entre 6 et 10 ans.

_**Booth (stupéfait) :** _Que…Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que c'est un enfant ?

_**Brennan (qui avait rejoint Booth entre temps) :**_ Oui, je pourrais vous en dire plus une fois à l'institut.

Le corps était préparé pour être envoyer à l'institut, pendant ce temps, les 2 amis rejoignirent le SUV mais Booth ne démarra pas immédiatement, il était perdu dans ces pensés.

_**Brennan :**_ Sava Booth ? Dit Brennan d'une petite voix, sachant pertinemment que les affaires concernant les enfants affectés Booth.

_**Booth :**_ Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, oui tout va bien. Allons-y

Booth démarra et le court trajet, qui sembla une éternité à l'un comme à l'autre, se passe dans un silence total, mais contrairement au silence de l'aller celui là était pesant pour les deux amis. De retour à l'institut Tempérance demanda à Hodgins de prélever tous ce qui pourrait lui être utile sur corps, et à Zach de nettoyer les os une fois que Camille en aura fini avec ses prélèvements. Pendant ce temps elle retourna à son bureau et s'installa face à son ordinateur dans el but de passer le temps en écrivant un nouveau chapitre pour son prochain roman. Mais c'était peine perdu elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, son esprit se dirigeait à chaque fois vers son partenaire.

_Pensé de Tempérance : « Voyons Tempe tu as toujours su que Booth était plus touché quand cela concerne les enfants alors pourquoi aujourd'hui te préoccupe tu autant de sa réaction. C'est tout à fait normal … »_

C'était à n'y rien comprendre même pour la grande scientifique qu'elle était. Elle ne parvenait même pas à répondre à cette question qui était pourtant simple selon elle. Et en effet la réponse était très clair, elle se préoccupé de la réaction de Booth car, même si elle essaye de se convaincre, elle ne le voyait plus comme un simple collègue voir comme un simple ami. Mais comme toujours de peur de souffrir elle ne s'avouer pas ses sentiments ce qui l'empêcher de répondre à sa question.

Quelques instants plus tard Zach pénétra dans son bureau pour la prévenir que tout était prêt.

_**Zach :**_ Dr Brennan, j'ai terminé de nettoyer les os

**_Brennan(en se levant) :_** bien Zach, allons-y.

_**Zach :**_ Nous pouvons observer un remodelage à plusieurs endroits sur les 2 tibias ainsi que les cubitus et radius droit.

_**Brennan :**_ Il y a aussi plusieurs traumatismes sur les côtes et … là regarde on dirait que les vertèbres C2, C3 et C4 on était broyés, de plus la C1 et C2 sont séparés.

_**Zach :**_ qu'est ce qui aurait pu broyés les vertèbres ?

_**Brennan :**_ je n'en sais rien Zach, je vais voir si Hodgins à trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider, toi va voir Camille.

Elle retira ses gants en latex et partie en direction du bureau d'Hodgins, Zach de son côté se dirigea vers celui de Camille.

_**Dans le bureau de Camille**_

_**Zach :**_ Dr Saroyan, le Dr Brennan voudrait savoir si vous avez des trouvés des éléments intéressant ?

_**Camille :**_ Malheureusement rien qui ne puisse nous aider…

_**Dans le Bureau d'Hodgins**_

**_Brennan :_** Hodgins tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_**Hodgins :**_ Et bien les larves présentent sur le corps montre qu'il est mort depuis une dizaine de jour, ce qui nous ramène au début du mois.

_**Brennan :**_ Rien d'autres ? Je vais demander à Angela de procéder à la reconstitution.

_**Angela (qui passait par là) :**_ Je suis là, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite.

J'attends vos avis, si vous voulez la suite ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : une identité inconnue**

_**Brennan :**_ Ok, moi je vais appeler Booth pour lui donner les informations qu'on a jusque là.

Brennan quitta ses amis et se dirigea vers sont bureau, Angela quant à elle prit le crâne et alla à son bureau pour commencer la reconstitution et mettre un visage et une identité sur la victime.

_**Dans le bureau de Brennan**_

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone. Une sonnerie… Deux…Trois, puis…

_**… :**_ Booth ?

_**Brennan :**_ Booth, c'est moi je vous appelle pour vous donner les dernières nouvelles.

_**Booth :**_ Ok, je vous écoute, allez-y

_**Brennan :**_ Alors selon Hodgins le décès remonte à une dizaine de jours, ce qui nous ramène au début du mois. Ensuite Zach et moi avons constatés un certains nombres de traumatismes sur les jambes, les côtes, les bras et les vertèbres. Ce qui laisse fortement à penser que cet enfant a été battu pendant des années.

_**Booth (sous le choc) :**_ … Ok, euh… vous avez une identité ?

_**Brennan :**_ Angela est en train de faire la reconstitution faciale, je vous tiens au courant dés que nous avons des nouvelles.

_**Booth :**_ Ok, je vais faire des recherches sur les enfants entre 6 et 10 portés disparus et je vous rejoins ensuite à l'institut.

_**Brennan:**_ Ok…Booth?

_**Booth:**_ Oui?

_**Brennan :**_ … Non, rien

Elle raccrocha et resta assise le regard dans le vide pendant quelques instants à penser à ce qu'elle allait lui dire

_Pensé de Tempérance : « Qu'est ce qui m'a prit ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui demander ? Je n'en sais vraiment rien mais pourtant je sais qu'il ne va pas bien même si il ne le montre pas. Dois-je lui en parler ou laisser les choses ainsi ? Franchement je n'en sais vraiment rien… peut-être devrais-je en parler à Angela pour avoir son avis mais si je fais sa elle va encore se faire des idées … Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_

Sur ce nouveau questionnement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa meilleure amie.

_**Brennan :**_ Alors où en es-tu Angela ?

Angela : Haa, ma chérie j'ai bientôt terminé. Tu as appelé Booth ?

_**Brennan :**_ Oui, je lui ai donné toutes les informations. Il a dit qu'il allait faire des recherches sur les enfants entre 6 et 10 ans disparus et qu'une fois terminé il nous rejoindrait à l'institut.

Elle espérait avoir mit assez d'assurance et de neutralité dans sa voix et dans ses propos pour ne pas que sa meilleure amie remarque le malaise qui la tourmenté. C'était cependant peine perdue, en effet Angela la connaissait mieux que quiconque.

_**Angela :**_ … Mais ? Demanda-t-elle en laçant un regard interrogateur à sa meilleure amie

_**Brennan :**_ Il n'y a pas de « mais » dit-elle du tac au tac

_**Angela :**_ Sweetie je te connais par cœur, et je vois que quelque chose te préoccupe et que tu ne sais pas comment réagir. Tu peux m'en parler tu sais je suis ta meilleure amie et je serais toujours là pour toi.

Brennan soupira elle n'avait pas réussi à duper Angela, en même temps personne n'arriver à la faire. Angela était très douée pour lire dans les gens, elle disait que les yeux sont une fenêtre sur l'âme. Bien qu'anthropologiquement parlant cela soit impossible à réaliser.

_**Brennan :**_ Euh… c'est Booth… tu sais aussi bien que moi que quand une affaire implique des enfants il prend cela très à cœur, ce qui soit dit en passant est tout à fait normal car il a lui-même un fils et qu'il pourrait facilement identifier la victime à Parker, bien que…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminé sa phrase qu'Angela la coupa, car si elle la laisser faire Tempérance se lancerait dans une explication purement scientifique et anthropologique, ce qui finirait par les éloignées du sujet principal de leur discussion.

_**Angela :**_ Ma chérie, va à l'essentiel s'il te plait.

_**Brennan :**_ Oui, désolé. Je disais… et bien il m'a l'air très affecté par cette affaire bien qu'il se refuse à l'avouer. Mais je l'ai tout de suite remarqué alors même qu'on était encore sur le lieu où le corps à était découvert. Quand nous sommes retourné à la voiture pour revenir à l'institut, il n'a pas démarré tout de suite, il était perdu dans ses pensés. Et tout à l'heure quand je l'ai appelé pour lui dire ce qu'on avait découvert et que cet enfant a très probablement était maltraité pendant de nombreuses années, il n'a pas de suite réagit.

_**Angela :**_ Ma chérie, tu es mieux placée que quiconque pour le comprendre. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, les histoires avec les enfants le touche car il est lui-même père et le fait que notre victime ai été un enfant maltraité n'arrange en rien la situation. Tu connais l'histoire de Booth et tu sais qu'il a toujours du mal avec son histoire, alors il peut parfaitement s'imaginer ce qu'a pu endurer cet enfant.

_**Brennan :**_ Oui, sa je le sais parfaitement Angela, mais… ce qui… (Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau) je me demande pourquoi le fait que Booth prenne cette affaire autant à cœur me préoccupe autant, alors que je m'implique jamais personnellement dans les affaires que nous avons. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour Booth ?

Angela qui fixa son amie, avait croisés les bras sur sa poitrine et la regardée maintenant avec un regard interrogateur et un sourire. Et ce sourire fit directement comprendre à Brennan qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle n'aurait pas du en parler à Angela qui allait surement se faire des idées.

_**Angela :**_ Tu ne te doute absolument pas de la réponse à ta question ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu es inquiète pour Booth ?

_**Brennan(qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie lui demandé cela) :**_ Angela si je t'en ai parlé c'est parce que je ne sais pas répondre à cette question. Si je connaissais la réponse je ne saurais pas venue te demander de l'aide !

_**Angela (toujours souriante) :**_ Hé bien c'est très simple ma chérie… Tu t'inquiètes pour Booth car tu ne supporte pas de savoir qu'il n'est pas bien et cela tout simplement parce que tu l'aimes !

Tempérance n'eu pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, car une voix masculine les interrompis.

… : Bones, j'ai la liste des enfants disparus qui pourraient être la victime. … Euh… je vous dérange ? dit-il en voyant le regard gêné de sa partenaire et le sourire d'Angela.

_**Brennan :**_ … Euh non pas du tout Booth, on parlait juste de l'affaire. (Elle dit cette phrase en lançant un regard à sa meilleure amie qui lui demandé de ne pas la trahir)

_**Angela (comprenant immédiatement le mal aise de son amie) :**_ exactement Booth, donc vous ne nous déranger aucunement. Et d'ailleurs j'ai un visage mais aucune identité, donc vos allez nous être d'une grande aide.

_**Brennan :**_ Comment sa tu n'as aucune identité Angela ?

Angela : J'ai fait une recherche dans la base de donnée mais rien n'en ai ressorti. Je vais vous imprimer la photo.

_**Booth :**_ Ok vous venez Bones, je vais vous montrer ce que j'ai trouvé. Angela vous nous rejoignez ensuite.

_**Brennan :**_ Ok

Elle regarda son amie qui lui adressa un grand sourire, puis elle suivit Booth. Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau de Brennan. Alors qu'aucun d'eux n'osaient briser le silence qui emplissait la pièce Angela fit son entrée.

_**Angela :**_ Voilà j'ai la photo.

Chacun des 2 partenaires la remercié silencieusement d'être arrivée à ce moment précis.

_**Bones :**_ Bien on va les comparer avec les résultats de Booth.

Tous les 3 regardèrent la photo qu'Angela avaient imprimé puis ils la comparèrent avec celles que Booth avait ramenées du FBI.

_**Booth :**_ Aucune des photos ne correspond…

_**Brennan :**_ C'est vraiment bizarre

_**Angela :**_ A croire que cet enfant n'a jamais existé

Alors vous voulez la suite ou pas?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :Une complication très inattendue**

Booth : Ou peut-être que c'est ce qu'on veut faire croire lança-t-il

Bones (perplexe) : Que voulez-vous dire Booth ?

Booth : Vous avez-vous-même dit que cet enfant à probablement était battu pendant des années durant et assez sévèrement selon les éléments que vous m'avez donnés. Réfléchissez cela ne peut pas passer autant inaperçu. Alors peut-être que cet enfant n'est connu de pas grand monde, sa disparition passerait inaperçue. Et c'est ce qui ce passe ici car franchement un gamin de cet âge là mort depuis 2 semaines et personnes ne signale sa disparition c'est très suspect tout de même.

Bones : Vous avez totalement raison Booth, vous êtes un génie. (Elle lança cette dernière phrase sans s'en rendre compte mais avec un grand et franc sourire)

Lorsqu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire et qu'elle voit Booth et Angela la fixé avec un grand sourire elle sent le rouge lui monter au joues.

Angela(en lançant un regard en coin à sa meilleure amie) : En effet Booth vous êtes un génie

Brennan : Euh…Bon… euh bah on fait quoi maintenant, on n'a pas d'identité, pas d'indice sur l'arme du crime, et encore moins sur le lieu du crime.

Angela : Cette affaire promet d'être très compliquée.

Ils se regardèrent tous les 3 déçus de cette dernière révélation, dure mais pourtant réaliste. Comment allaient-ils faire pour résoudre cette affaire sans aucuns éléments.

Hodgins(entra en trombe dans le bureau de Tempérance) : J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Brennan : Quoi donc Hodgins ?

Sur ces dernières paroles tous se levèrent et suivirent Hodgins dans son bureau.

Dans le Bureau d'Hodgins.

Il alluma l'écran qui laissa apparaître toutes sortes de graphiques pleins de couleurs. Alors que les autres le regardaient avec un regard interrogateur, il se décida à prendre la parole.

Hodgins : Alors en analysant les échantillons de terre que j'ai prélevés sur le corps, j'ai découvert qu'il y en avait 2 différentes. Donc (en mettant côte à côte 2 graphiques identiques) à gauche se trouve les résultats provenant de la terre prélevée sur place et à droite ceux de la terre prélevé sur le corps. Cependant, sur le corps il y avait un autre type de terre j'ai donc fait des analyses et les résultats ne correspondent pas avec ceux de la terre prélevée sur le lieu de découverte. Ce qui veut dire que… (Il voulu garder le suspens mais n'en n'eu pas le temps)

Brennan : Ce qui veut dire que cette terre provient du lieu où il est mort.

Hodgins (Déçu) : Euh… oui c'est sa. Mais ce n'est pas tout, grâce aux éléments présents dans cet échantillons j'ai lancé une recherche et je peux vous dire que la victime à était tué à Rockville, une petite ville au nord de Washington.

Booth: Super, beau boulot Hodgins.

Ils furent tous surpris par la réaction de Booth, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se questionner d'avantage car Zach venait de faire son entré dans le bureau.

Zach : Dr Brennan, regarder ce que j'ai trouvé entre les vertèbres C1 et C2.

Brennan (En prenant la coupelle que lui tendait Zach et en la plaçant sous un microscope) : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait du bois ou quelque chose comme sa, Hodgins tu peux regarder s'il te plait ?

Hodgins(en prenant place devant le microscope) : Bien sûr Dr B. Alors voyons voir sa. Sa ressemble à du bois en effet mais sa n'en ai pas. Attendait il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.

Sur cette dernière phrase il se leva, farfouilla dans un livre qui était dans son bureau et s'exclama !

Hodgins : J'ai trouvé ! C'est une plante acidiphile, c'est-à-dire une plante qui pousse après un incendie. Donc cela veut dire que la victime a était tué à Rockville et pour vous aider vous devez trouver une forêt ou un lieu arboré qui à connu un récent incendie.

Booth : Hé bah sa y est, on avance ! Je retourne au FBI informé Cullen des dernières nouvelles. Beau travail à vous.

Une fois que Booth ai quitté le bureau, tous se regardèrent une fois de plus surpris du comportement de l'agent du FBI.

Hodgins : Je rêve où il nous a félicité 2 fois de suite pour notre travail ?

Brennan : Tu ne rêve pas Hodgins.

Zach : Et en plus depuis qu'il est arrivé à l'institut, il ne nous a pas appelé une seule fois « Les fouines ».

Angela : Il se passe vraiment quelque chose.

Brennan : Je te l'avais dit, tu vois.

Sur ce Z ach et le Dr Brennan retournèrent examiner le corps, pendant qu'Hodgins essayer de trouver plus d'éléments grâce à la plante qu'avait découvert Zach. Angela quant à elle se dirigea vers son bureau. De retour au FBI, l'Agent Booth se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son directeur pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles.

Toc, toc, toc

… : Entrez

Booth : Bonjour Monsieur, je viens vous informer des dernières nouvelles que j'ai pu avoir à l'institut.

Cullen : Asseyez-vous, je vous écoute Agent Booth

Booth informât son directeur des derniers indices qui avaient était découvert ainsi que les conclusions qu'on pouvait en tirer. A cela Cullen lui dit.

Cullen : Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire Agent Booth. Vous allez vous rendre là-bas avec le Dr Brennan pour essayer de trouver l'identité de la victime et du meurtrier ainsi que le lieu du crime ?

Booth acquiesça, quitta le bureau de Cullen puis partit en direction de l'institut pour dire à Bones de préparer ses affaires car il allait prendre la route direction Rockville.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Départ pour Rockville**

De retour à l'institut Booth se dirige vers Brennan, qu'il avait tout de suite repérée sur la plate forme. Il passe sa carte, monte sans faire de bruit et se perd dans ses pensés alors qu'il observe intensément la femme qui se trouve devant lui. Personne ne l'avait remarqué jusque là, enfin personne c'est ce qu'il pensait, car à quelques mètres de là, dans un bureau, quelqu'un l'observait très attentivement, on aurait même dit que cette personne l'analysait. Cette personne n'est autre que l'artiste de l'institut Jefferson, Angela Monténégro.

_Pensé de Booth : Mon dieu qu'elle est belle. Cette femme est intelligente, sexy, envoutante… Et elle ne se rend même pas compte de la femme merveilleuse qu'elle est, je donnerais tout pour le lui faire comprendre. Bon dieu Seeley sa ne tourne pas rond chez toi mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je raconte tout simplement qu'elle me fait un effet monstre… Hooo non Seeley Booth tu va te calmer quel effet ? Elle ne te fait pas d'effet c'est ta partenaire, OK ? Ta partenaire, ton amie, mieux ta meilleure amie, rien de plus !_

Alors qu'il essayer de recadrer ses pensés il s'était agité sans même s'en apercevoir, mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour Angela, qui l'observait non loin de là. Pendant ce temps la dernière phrase qu'il avait pensée résonnait dans sa tête «_Ta partenaire, ton amie, mieux ta meilleure amie, rien de plus ! ». _Facile à dire dit-il tout bas, avant de reprendre à haute voix.

Booth : Hum hum… Bones, Cullen veut que nous allions mener notre enquête à Rockville. Nous partons le plus tôt possible.

Brennan : Il veut que nous allions là-bas ? dit-elle en insistant particulièrement sur le nous. Mais pourquoi je dois venir avec vous ?

Elle se surprit elle-même de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle avait toujours demandé à aller sur le terrain, c'était même la condition qu'elle avait imposé au début de leur partenariat. Booth fut très surpris c'était la première fois que Tempérance ne montrait pas l'envie d'aller sur le terrain.

_Pensé de Tempérance : Oh mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Il va croire que je ne veux plus aller sur le terrain avec lui ou pire que je ne veux plus travailler avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de dire sa ? Haa Temp' arrête de te voiler la face tu sais parfaitement pourquoi tu as réagit ainsi à l'idée de partir avec lui, c'est tout simplement parce que tu as peur que ce que t'as dit Angela ce matin soit vrai ! …_

_Pensé de Booth : Quoi ? Elle ne veut pas m'accompagner ? Mais elle a toujours aimé venir avec moi sur le terrain parfois même au péril de sa vie ! Alors qu'est-ce qui a pu changer ? Peut-être qu'elle ne veut plus aller sur le terrain avec moi , ou pire peut-être même qu'elle ne veut plus travailler avec moi et qu'elle va demander à changer de partenaire ! Ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu la contrariée ?_

A cette pensé Booth commença à devenir un peu pâle. Mais il essayer tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler, jusqu'à ce que Tempérance prenne la parole.

Brennan : Euh… Enfin ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'est-ce nous allons y faire ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'indices, je serais surement plus utile ici à examiner le corps, il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose pour qu'on puisse arrêter la personne qui à fait du mal à cet enfant, vous comprenez cela ne peut pas rester impuni.

_Pensé de Tempérance : Sa y est, c'est perdu. Booth s'inquiète pour cet enquête, je m'inquiète pour lui, résultat je m'implique trop dans l'affaire. Angela aurait-elle raison ? Mais bien sûr qu'elle a raison mais je ne peux décemment pas lui avouer._

_Pensé de Boot : Waa cette femme me surprendra toujours, elle a beau dire qu'elle est froide mais elle a un cœur plus gros qu'elle ne peut le penser._

Booth : Euh… oui mais justement une fois sur place nous devons chercher le lieu du crime et j'aurais besoin de vous pour les prélèvements. Et euh… vous avez déjà bien examiné le corps et peut-être que sur place vous trouverais quelque chose qui pourrait être l'arme du crime, enfin vous savez … euh… comment dire vous savez vous voyez un objet et vous faire directement le rapprochement entre le dit objet et les blessures. Vous êtes la meilleure c'est pour sa que j'ai besoin que vous m'accompagniez.

Tous deux se regardaient, l'un et l'autre un peu gênés par la situation. Le silence allait crescendo, Angela se décida donc à intervenir pour tenter de faire redescendre un peu la tension qui se tenait entre les deux partenaires.

Angela : Booth a raison ma chérie, tu es la meilleure dans ton domaine, alors tu seras d'une plus grande aide là-bas avec lui qu'ici à examiner encore une fois les os. Alors que Zach peut très bien le faire.

Booth (avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix) : Alors Bones… Vous venez avec moi ?

Brennan : Bien sûr Booth ! Mais avant il faudrait que je passe chez moi prendre quelques affaires.

Booth : Pas de soucis, moi aussi je dois passer chez moi. Alors allons-y.

Il était heureux, il avait eu peur que sa partenaire ne veuille plus de lui mais il s'était trompé, il avait vu qu'elle était honnête lorsqu'elle s'était expliqué. Alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire. Ce sourire qu'il réservé uniquement pour elle. Brennan se dirigea donc vers son bureau, pris son sac, son manteau et dit au revoir à Angela et Zach avant de se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre Booth qui était parti l'attendre dans le SUV.

Booth : Sa vous dérange si on passe chez moi avant ?

Brennan : Euh… non pas du tout, et puis sa nous évitera de revenir sur notre chemin.

Ils prirent donc la route tout d'abord en direction de chez Booth, puis ils passèrent chez Tempérance et finirent par prendre la route pour Rockville.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Arrivée à Rockville**

Après près de 3 heures de routes où les deux partenaires ont parlés de tout et de rien, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. La première chose qu'ils font une fois arrivés sur place est de se rendre au commissariat le plus proche pour questionner le shérif.

Booth : Bonjour, nous aimerions voir le shérif s'il vous plait.

… : Oui je suis le shérif Anderson(), que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Booth : Je suis l'Agent spéciale Seeley Booth du FBI et voici ma partenaire le Dr Tempérance Brennan. Nous venons de Washington.

: Ha vous êtes là pour l'enquête, j'ai reçu un fax d'un certain(en regardant une feuille sur son bureau)… Mr Cullen du FBI de Washington, m'informant qu'un agent devait venir ici.

Booth : Oui c'est bien moi. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

Tempérance tendit à Booth la photo de la victime qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac. Booth la prend et la montre au shérif.

Booth : Vous reconnaissez cette personne ?

(En regardant la photo avec attention) : Non, franchement je n'ai jamais vu cette personne ici. Je suis désolé.

Booth : Ok, nous cherchons aussi un endroit bien boisé mais où il y aurait eu un incendie dans les 6 derniers mois.

: Alors ça c'est simple, le seul endroit où il y a eu un incendie c'est la forêt « Rockester Forest » à la sortie de la ville. Il vous suffit de prendre la route principale et continuer tout droit pendant environs 30 min et vous verrez le panneau qui indique la forêt.

Booth : Bien merci, nous y allons de ce pas.

Booth et Tempérance quittèrent le bureau du shérif et remontèrent dans le SUV pour suivre la direction que leur avait indiquée le shérif. Après 30 min de route alors qu'ils allaient descendre la sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit et Booth décrocha.

Booth: Booth

…: Booth, ici Mr Cullen. Avez-vous des nouvelles?

Booth : Oui Mr, nous avons vu le shérif qui nous a indiqué une forêt qui pourrait bien être le lieu du meurtre. Justement le Dr Brennan et moi sommes sur le lieu, nous allions commencer à rechercher des indices.

Alors que Booth était en conversation téléphonique avec son patron, Tempérance ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer.

_Pensé de Tempérance : Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être beau ! QUOI ? Comment sa beau? Non Temp', il n'est pas beau, c'est ton partenaire, ton meilleur ami, alors il n'est pas beau. Non tu as raison il n'est pas beau, il est terriblement sexy. Quand il rigole, quand il sourit et même quand il est sérieux, concentré sur son travail. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais le tenir dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Woo Woo Woo Tempérance Brennan tu va tout de suite te calmer tout de suite. Sa y est à force d'entendre Angela dire que j'ai des sentiments pour Booth, je me prends dans son jeu. _

Cullen : Bien, je ne veux pas que vous rentriez avant vous ayez une identité. Vous resterez le temps qu'il le faut mais je veux une identité. C'est clair Agent Booth ?

Booth : Euh… Oui parfaitement Mr. Je dois vous laisser nous avons du travail.

Cullen : Bien, je vous rappellerais demain en fin d'après-midi pour avoir des nouvelles.

Sur ce Mr Cullen raccrocha, Booth tant qu'à lui se tourna vers Brennan, qui le regarder pour savoir ce que lui avait dit son patron.

Brennan : Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

Booth : Qu'on restera ici le temps qu'il faudra car il veut absolument une identité, en clair ne rentre pas avant de savoir qui est cet enfant ? Bon on sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire, on trouvera forcément quelqu'un qui aura déjà vu cet enfant. Allez allons-y Bones, on va voir cette forêt.

Ils descendirent du SUV et se dirigèrent d'abord vers la partie calcinée de la forêt. Après une bonne heure de marche Booth s'arrêta devant un arbre.

Booth : Regardez Bones, sa ne serait pas du sang ?

Brennan : Oui en effet et c'est l'arbre dont Hodgins nous a parlé. Je vais prélever un peu de sang pour faire des tests une fois rentré à Washington.

En baissant les yeux pour ranger l'échantillon qu'elle venait de prendre, elle remarqua une autre tache de sang sur une pierre un peu plus loin, elle fit un autre prélèvement qu'elle rangea dans son sac. Puis en regardant à nouveau l'arbre elle eu un déclic.

Brennan : Est-ce que … ? Mais oui c'est sa.

Booth(ne comprenant pas vraiment) : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bones ?

Brennan : C'est ici que ca c'est passé. Les vertèbres de la victime étaient comme broyés et vu sa faible corpulence et coup assez brutale contre cette arbre aurait très bien pu écraser les vertèbres. Ce qui explique pourquoi Zach à retrouvé du bois dans la blessure.

Booth : Ok. Il commence à se faire tard nous devrions y aller avant qu'il ne fasse nuit pour trouver un endroit où passer la nuit.

Brennan acquiesça et suivit Booth. Ils remontèrent dans le SUV et partirent en direction de la ville. Quelques instants plus tard ils entrèrent dans un motel et prirent deux chambres, qui se trouvaient côte à côte.

Booth : Bon… euh nous allons nous installer et on se retrouve dans 1h pour allé dîner. Sa vous va ?

Brennan : Oui pas de soucis à tout à l'heure Booth.

Chacun profité de cette heure pour prendre une douche et se reposer un peu. 1h plus tard Booth alla frapper à la porte de sa partenaire. Le dîner se passa dans le calme, ils essayaient de profiter de cette soirée pour se détendre et donc de parler le minimum de l'enquête sachant que cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses. 2h plus tard ils rentrèrent se reposer au motel et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. La nuit était agitée pour les deux partenaires, Tempérance pensait à Booth et Booth quant à lui pensait à Tempérance. Ils finirent par s'endormir d'épuisement pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard. Le lendemain les deux partenaires commencèrent à interroger les gens du coin pour essayer de trouver l'identité de la victime et ce pendant plusieurs jours. Cela faisait déjà 4 jours qu'ils étaient à Rockville dans l'espoir de pouvoir donner une véritable identité à la victime et il commencé à perdre espoir. Il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner ils décidèrent donc d'aller dans un petit resto de la ville pour manger, après le repas ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir pour parler à la serveuse.

Booth(en lui tendant la photo) : excusez-moi, est-ce que vous avez déjà vu cet enfant s'il vous plait ?

La Serveuse (après avoir regarder attentivement la photo) : Non désolé.

Elle posa la même question à ses deux collègues qui eux non plus n'avaient pas reconnu la victime. Cependant une femme assise au comptoir elle avait déjà vu cet enfant. Mais ne voulais rien dire ou du moins pas ici. Alors que Booth et Brennan quittèrent le restaurant on se diriger à nouveau vers le motel pour parler avec les fouines pour savoir si ils avaient de nouveaux éléments, ils furent interrompus par une jeune femme.

Jeune-Femme : Excusez-moi ?

Brennan : Oui ?

J-F : Bonjour, je m'appelle Adeline et j'étais au restaurant tout à l'heure lorsque vous avez montrez la photo à la serveuse.

Booth : Et donc ? Vous connaissez cet enfant ? (Voyant le regard hésitant de la jeune femme, Booth sortit sa plaque du FBI) Je suis l'agent Booth du FBI et voici pour partenaire le Dr Tempérance Brennan. Nous enquêtons que la mort de cet enfant.

Adeline : Non Mr, je ne le connais pas mais je l'ai vu lorsque je venais d'arriver ici avec un homme et une femme.

Booth : Vous accepteriez de nous en parler ?

Adeline : Là je ne peux pas je dois retourner à mon travail, mais demain matin si vous voulez je pourrais vous aider.

Booth : Pas de soucis. Euh on dit 9h au resto ?

Adeline : Non pas au restaurant, euh vous pourriez me retrouver chez moi. Je préfère.

Booth : Oui pas de soucis.

La jeune femme leur donna l'adresse et ils rentrèrent au motel. Booth décida d'appeler Cullen pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles et Tempérance elle appela Angela pour savoir comment avancer l'enquête de leur côté. Chacun d'eux passa le reste de l'après-midi au téléphone pour Booth ou devant son ordinateur pour Brennan. En début de soirée Tempérance décida d'aller voir Booth pour savoir s'il avait terminé et pour qu'ils aillent dîner. Elle alla donc frapper à la porte de son partenaire qui vient lui ouvrir, c'est alors qu'elle se rend compte qu'il est torse nu.

_Pensé de Tempérance : Oh mais pourquoi sa n'arrive qu'à moi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit torse nu ? Il ne suffit pas que je rêve de lui chaque nuit ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mon dieu comme j'aimerais le toucher. Non Tempérance sa suffit les bêtises._

Booth qui avait remarqué que Tempérance le fixait, ne voulait pas interrompre ce moment mais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il s'était rapproché d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Bien malgré lui il garda le contact entre leur deux corps plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dût. Il fut sortit de ses pensés par le sursaut de Tempérance. Alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir une gifle magistrale en réponse à son geste qu'il pensait déplacer, il rencontra son regard alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui. Le silence faisait rage entre eux.

_Pensé de Booth : Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris idiot ? Déjà tu l'embrasse mais en plus tu prolonge le contact trop longtemps ! Tu cherche la mort ma parole ? Si elle te gifle tu l'auras bien cherché celle la ! Oui je l'aurais mérité mais c'était tellement agréable de sentir sa peau contre mes lèvres. Mon dieu pourquoi cette femme me plait autant ? Non de dieu Seeley reprend toi, c'est ta partenaire, même si tu voudrais que sa aille plus loin entre vous, sa n'arrivera jamais, elle ne le veut pas._

Alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à rompre le silence pour s'excuser, Tempérance posa ses mains sur le torse musclé et nu de son partenaire et l'embrassa d'un baiser à la fois timide mais très tendre. Elle hésitait à aller plus loin mais au moment où elle se rendit compte que Booth répondait à son baiser, elle le poussa légèrement afin d'entrer dans sa chambre en refermant la porte avec son pied. Alors qu'elle passa ses bras autour du coup de Booth et que le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, ils durent se séparer par manque d'air. La séparation ne dura que quelques minutes, sans qu'aucun des deux ne lâcha la regard de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes à reprendre leur respiration Tempérance reposa à nouveau ces lèvres sur celles de Booth, elle se surprit elle-même de faire deux fois de suite le premier pas. Et comme la fois précédente Booth répondit au baiser que lui offrait sa partenaire, il ne résista pas longtemps et la plaqua contre la porte avant de déposer plusieurs baisers dans le coup de Tempérance qui s'accrochait encore plus aux épaules de Booth. Au bout de quelques instants ils se dirigèrent tout en s'embrassant vers le lit [je vous laisse imaginer la suite à votre guise]. Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Booth était reveillé depuis près d'une heure. Il était 7h, il se décida donc à réveiller Tempérance pour qu'ils puissent se préparer et aller prendre un petit déjeuner avant de retrouver Adeline (Rappel : Adeline est la jeune femme du restaurant qui pourra peut-être leur donner des informations sur la victime) avec qui ils avaient rendez-vous à 9h. Cependant il ne savait pas comment la réveiller, et il décida de le faire à la façon « Seeley Booth » c'est-à-dire en lui déposant de tendre baiser dans le cou Et l'effet ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps car elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et regarda Booth avec un tendre sourire à tomber par terre. Après une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuner, ils partirent en direction de l'adresse que leur avait donnée Adeline la veille. Quelques instant plus tard ils arrivèrent devant une jolie petite maison et virent la jeune femme qu'ils devaient retrouver dans le jardin, ils partirent donc la saluer et commencèrent leur discussion. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils ont fini par apprendre que la victime avait été conduite dans la forêt de Forest par un homme et une femme. Après plusieurs tentatives Booth et Brennan réussirent à convaincre Adeline de les accompagner à Washington dés le lendemain pour faire un portrait robot des deux adultes qu'elle avait vu en compagnie de l'enfant. Après avoir fixé le rendez-vous à 9h le lendemain matin au motel, les partenaires prirent congés de leur hôte et retournèrent au motel, chacun dans leur chambre, Booth pour appeler Cullen et l'informer de leur proche retour et Brennan pour réfléchir. En effet elle réfléchissait à ce qui c'était passé avec Booth.

_Pensé de Tempérance : Qu'est-ce que va penser Booth ? Que va-t-il se passer une fois rentrer ? Est-ce qu'il va oublier ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ici ? Peut-être qu'il regrette ? Hoo non faite qu'il ne regrette pas, car moi pas du tout. J'aimerais tellement qu'après ce que nous avons vécu ici, nous essayons quelque chose ensemble, quelque chose de durable. Finalement Angela avait raison j'aime Booth et il m'a changé en bien car avant de le connaître jamais je n'aurais imaginé vouloir tenter une relation durable avec quelqu'un. Mais c'est Booth, il est tellement… tellement Booth._

Booth: Bonjour Mr, ici l'agent Booth.

Cullen: Bonjour agent Booth, alors du nouveau?

Booth : Oui Mr, nous avons un témoin qui affirme avoir vu notre victime accompagné d'un homme et d'une femme se dirigé vers la forêt où à eu lieu le meurtre. Nous rentrons demain avec ce témoin pour faire le portrait de ces deux personnes.

Cullen : Bien, très bien agent Booth à demain.

Booth venait de raccrocher et de son côté aussi, il avait peur que Tempérance regrette ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière entre eux. Il voulait lui dire que pour lui ce n'était pas une erreur ou un moment d'égarement, oui il avait décidé de lui parler, de lui avouer ses sentiments et de lui dire qu'il voulait tenter une vrai histoire avec. Le fait qu'elle l'est embrassé d'elle-même hier soir le réconforté en se disant qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'elle ressente la même chose. Sur ce il se leva et alla cogner à la porte de la chambre voisine, quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser les deux amis face à face.

Booth : J'aimerais te parler si tu veux bien.

Il l'avait tutoyé mais aucun d'eux n'avait parut gêner comme si c'était tout à fait habituel chez eux.

Brennan : Bien sûre, entre.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques secondes avant que Booth ne prenne la parole.

Booth : Je voudrais te demander de me laisser parler, de ne pas m'interrompre même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce que je dis, ou que sa te semble irrationnel, mais je t'en pris laisse moi terminer. Ok ?

Brennan (légèrement soucieuse suite aux paroles de Booth) : Oui, promis

Booth : Voilà alors j'ai réfléchis, et ce qui s'est passé entre nous hier soir, m'a fait encore plus réfléchir. Et je veux te dire, je ne sais pas comment tu réagis par rapport à cela, mais je veux que tu sache que pour moi ce n'est pas une erreur, ni un moment d'égarement, loin de là. Je suis vraiment heureux de ce qui s'est passé. Depuis le début de notre partenariat, même si les tous premier temps ce n'était pas super entre nous, j'ai commencé à éprouvé des sentiments pour toi, même si il m'a fallut pas mal de temps pour m'en rendre compte. Ce que nous avons vécu la nuit dernière m'a fait encore plus réalisé que sans toi je ne suis rien. Alors je voudrais savoir comment sa va se passer à notre retour à Washington car j'aimerais vraiment qu'on se donne une chance. Je sais que pour toi c'est impossible mais je suis persuader que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, je t'aime et je voudrais commencer une histoire durable avec toi. Je t'aime Tempérance.

_Pensé de Seeley : Voilà je l'ai dit, et je risque de me faire jeter en beauté, ou même rire au nez, mais j'espère que ce que je ressens est réciproque. Sa ne peut que l'être sinon pourquoi m'aurait-elle embrassé hier soir et accepté qu'on aille aussi loin._

Tempérance ne savait pas que dire face aux paroles de Booth, alors qu'elle se posait pleins de questions. C'était comme si il avait lu dans ses pensés pour ensuite venir la rassuré, et c'était le cas il avait comme toujours trouvé les mots justes, les mots qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre pour la rassurer. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour qu'ils puissent se regarder droit dans les yeux, pour que Booth puisse voir à quel point elle allait être sincère dans les paroles qu'elle allait dire.

Brennan : Seeley, Je… Je pensais … la même chose… et je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire… Je … Je t'aime Seeley Booth.

Booth n'en revenait pas, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais cela voulait-il dire qu'elle acceptait d'entreprendre une relation durable avec lui ? Il le voulait au plus profond de lui, il l'espérait mais il voulait qu'elle le dise. Alors il lui posa la question.

Booth : Est-ce que sa veut dire que tu accepterais qu'on essaie d'être ensemble toi et moi ? Pour une vrai relation… de… euh… de couple ?

Brennan : Oui parfaitement, j'ai tellement envie d'essayer et que sa marche.

Sur ces paroles, elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, Booth les sécha du pouce puis l'embrassa. Dans un baiser tendre et doux mais tellement sûr et sincère. On aurait dit qu'il lui disait Oh combien il l'aimait depuis tout ce temps. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien et à se démontrer leur amour respectif par des mots ou des gestes tendres. Le lendemain ils prirent la route du retour pour Washington avec Adeline.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Retour à Washington**

Ils venaient de prendre la route pour rentrer à Washington, et comme cela était prévu, Adeline les accompagnés. Malgré les révélations de la nuit dernière sur leurs sentiments respectifs, Tempérance ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie vis-à-vis de la jeune femme qui se tenait sur le siège arrière du SUV, elle ne cessait de se dire que cette femme est exactement le type de femme qui plairait à Booth, et cela n'avait rien fait pour calmer ses peurs et détendre l'atmosphère . Booth qui avait dût s'apercevoir de la gêne de Tempérance, posa sa main sur la sienne en la regardant du coin de l'œil et sourire aux lèvres avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Ce simple geste de sa part a finalement suffit à calmer Tempérance. Après un peu plus de 3h de route, ils arrivèrent à Washington, et Booth pris la parole.

Booth(en regardant Brennan du coin de l'œil) : Je dois aller au FBI pour les portraits robots, je te dépose chez toi ou à l'institut ?

Brennan : A l'institut, je vais voir s'ils ont du nouveau et voir Hodgins pour les résultats des tests sur le sang prélevé dans la forêt

Booth : Ok, je te rejoindrais dés que j'aurais les portraits fait par l'équipe.

Il prit donc la route pour l'institut, une fois arrivé au parking Booth arrêta la voiture. Booth et Tempérance se regardait ne sachant pas comment agir Booth brisa alors le silence et la gêne qui allait s'installer.

Booth : Je vais t'ouvrir le coffre pour que tu puisses récupérer ton sac.

Non pas qu'elle en avait réellement un grand besoin, mais c'était plus une excuse pour pouvoir, selon lui, dire correctement au revoir à «Sa Bones ». En effet, depuis qu'il avait arrêté la voiture il se demandé s'il devait l'embrasser ou juste lui dire au revoir mais il voulait vraiment l'embrasser et il a donc pris cet excuse. Une fois derrière la voiture, il ouvrit le coffre Tempérance pris son pass, qu'elle accrocha à sa chemise et fit signe à Booth qu'il pouvait refermer le coffre. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques minutes puis Booth déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Tempérance, qui lui lança un sourire avant de partir en direction du labo. Booth lui reprit la route en direction du QG du FBI. Une fois de plus le reste du trajet fut silencieux, ni lui ni sa passagère ne dit un mot. Quand ils furent arrivés au QG, et qu'ils étaient dans les couloirs en direction du bureau du portraitiste, ils rencontrèrent Mr Cullen.

Cullen : Agent Booth.

Booth : Mr, je vous présente Adeline, c'est notre témoin.

Cullen : Enchanté, Madame…

Adeline : Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle Alexis

Booth : Nous allions voir Serge, pour faire les portraits.

Cullen : Serge n'est pas là, il est en arrêt pendant 2 semaines suite à un accident. Je pensais que vous le saviez.

Booth (étonné) : Non Mr, je ne le savais pas, personne ne m'en a informé.

Cullen : Je suis désolé Agent Booth, nous n'avons pas encore de remplaçant, il n'est parti que depuis 2 jours. Je crois que vos portraits vont devoir attendre.

Booth : Non pas forcément Mr. Je vais retourner à l'institut Jefferson et confier ce travail à Angela. Elle le fera très bien.

Cullen : D'accord si vous le dites, je vous fais confiance. Allez-y. Mademoiselle.

Cullen parti vers son bureau tandis que Booth et Adeline prirent la route inverse pour regagner le SUV. Pendant le trajet qui les conduisirent à l'institut Booth expliquait à Adeline se qui allait se passer.

Booth : Angela n'est pas habituée à faire des portraits robots, son truc c'est plus de retrouver le visage d'une victime grâce à son crâne. Donc la procédure va être un peu différente de ce que je vous avez dit la dernière fois. Mais Angela est très douée alors sa fera l'affaire.

Adeline : D'accord pas de soucis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au Jerfferson. Booth présenta son pass au gardien pour pouvoir entrer. A peine eu t-il passé la porte qu'Angela avait déjà crié son nom.

Angela(en le prenant dans ses bras) : Booooth, ça fait du bien de vous revoir !

Tempérance en attendant ce nom se retourna et fixa instantanément son regard au sien.

Brennan (un peu gênée) : Seel…Euh… Booth… Qu'est-ce que tu… vous faites là ? Tu...Vous avez déjà les portraits ?

Pensé de Tempérance : Oh mon dieu, j'ai faillit le tutoyer, je dois vraiment faire attention. Et depuis quand je parle de Dieu moi ?

Booth : Euh… Non… Euh… Serge le portraitiste du FBI est absent pour 2 semaines, donc j'ai pensé qu'Angela pourrait s'en charger.

Pendant cette petite discussion, Angela n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de remarquer cette gêne puis le fait que Tempérance avait faillit tutoyer Booth à 2 reprises et surtout qu'elle l'avait presque appelé par son prénom.

Pensé d'Angela : Haha je suis persuadée qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces 2 là. Et je vais savoir ce que c'est, je vais mener ma petite enquête.

Angela : Bien sûr Booth, pas de soucis. Venez on va dans mon bureau.

Elle partie en direction de son bureau suivit de Booth et Adeline. Une fois tous installé, Angela pris un bloc et un crayon et demanda à Adeline de lui décrire l'homme puis la femme. Cela dura un peu plus d'une heure et ils finirent par avoir 2 visages nets.

Booth : Bien, je vais ramener Melle Alexis au FBI pour qu'on puisse la ramener chez elle et pendant ce temps moi je vais faire des recherches avec tes portraits. Merci Angela

Angela : De rien.

Booth, Adeline et Angela se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la plate forme où se tenaient Tempérance et Zach.

Booth : Tem… Bones, je retourne au FBI pour faire des recherches dans les fichiers et je vous appelle dés que j'ai du nouveau.

Brennan : Ok, Booth.

Sur ces paroles, Booth et Adeline partirent en direction du FBI, où un agent avait était choisit par Cullen pour raccompagner Melle Alexis chez elle.

Angela, à qui le fait qu'à son tour Booth allez appeler Temp' par son prénom n'avait pas échappé, interpella son amie.

Angela (avec un petit sourire malicieux) : Brennie, tu as découvert autre chose ?

Brennan : Non, je crois que pour le moment il n'y a plus rien à en tirer.

Angela (contente que sa petite diversion ai fonctionné) : D'accord dans ce cas viens avec moi dans ton bureau. On doit parler.

Tempérance qui avait compris de quoi son amie voulait parler essayer de se défiler en prétextant qu'elle devait examiner le corps.

Brennan : Angela, je n'ai pas le temps je dois examiner le corps.

Angela : Bren' tu viens toi-même de me dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer. Alors laisse tomber tes excuses et viens avec moi.

Brennan s'exécuta et pris la direction de son bureau où Angela l'y attendait. Une fois entrée elle ferma la porte et s'installa sur le canapé, à la place que lui indiquait sa meilleure amie. Elle était bien décidée à faire comme si de rien n'était, car Seeley et elle en avait parler et c'était mis d'accord sur le fait de ne rien dire à personne pour le moment sachant très bien qu'Angela le saurait bien assez tôt mais qu'ils lui demanderait de garder le secret, mais c'était sans compter sur son amie.

Angela : Alors ?

Brennan : Alors quoi ?

Angela : Bah raconte-moi Sweetie !

Brennan : Que veut tu que je te raconte Angela ?

Angela : Brennan, tu me prends pour une imbécile ou quoi ? J'ai très bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose entre toi et Booth !

Brennan : Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Angela ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend te penser qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Booth et moi ?

Angela : Ha bah tiens je ne sais pas, peut-être est-ce le fait qu'il a faillit t'appeler par ton prénom, ou peut-être l'as presque tutoyé, ou encore mieux parce que tu allais l'appeler Seeley !

Brennan : Sa ne prouve absolument rien

_Pensé d'Angela : Tu veux jouer à sa ma chérie et bah on va jouer. Je vais te piéger sur ton point faible concernant Booth, c'est-à-dire la jalousie que tu n'avoue pas._

Angela : Tu sais ma chérie je suis ta meilleure amie, et puis je connais très très bien Seeley et je sais donc qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Brennan (sans réfléchir et élevant un peu la voix) : Quoi ? Comment sa tu connais « très très bien Seeley » ? Et depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom ?

A la réaction de sa meilleure amie, Angela sût qu'elle avait réussi son coup et un sourire se format instantanément sur son visage. En voyant le sourire victorieux de son amie Tempérance sût qu'elle était prise la main dans le sac, mais elle intérieurement elle attendait toujours les réponses aux questions qu'elle avait posées à Angela. Elle se lançait dans un monologue silencieux pour essayer de comprendre.

Pensé de Tempérance : Que voulait-elle dire par « Je connais très très bien Seeley » et sérieusement depuis quand elle l'appelle par son prénom ? Non mais je rêve Temp' tu es jalouse du fait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom et qu'elle dise bien le connaître ? Non pas bien le connaître, elle a dit qu'elle le connaissait très très bien ! Temp' tu te rends compte que tu es jalouse d'Angela ? De ta meilleure amie ? Non je ne suis pas jalouse, la jalousie est irrationnelle alors non je ne suis pas jalouse (C'est bien d'essayer de se convaincre mais sa ne marche pas toujours lol). Et pourtant si, avoue le tu es jalouse !

Angela : Sweetie, serais-tu jalouse par hasard ?

Brennan : Hein ? Quoi ? Non pas du tout Angela.

Angela : Brennan je te connais aussi très très bien, tu sais.

Brennan(comprenant qu'elle avait perdue la partie) : Bon d'accord Angela. Oui je l'avoue je suis jalouse, satisfaite ?

Angela (serrant son amie dans ses bras) : Oui, très. Alors raconte-moi, je veux tout savoir.

Brennan lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, omettant volontairement quelques détails qu'elle avait déclaré privés, malgré l'instance de son amie sur le fait que Tempérance ne lui disait pas tout. Une fois les révélations faites, elle demanda un service à Angela.

Brennan : Angela, s'il te plait n'en parle à personne. Seeley et moi voulons que ça reste secret pour le moment.

Angela : Promis ma chérie ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi et pour Booth !

Brennan(un peu gênée) : Euh… Angela… je… je peux te poser une question ? Mais tu dois me promettre d'être honnête.

Angela : Promis, vas-y ma chérie.

Brennan : Seeley… Euh toi… toi et Booth vous… Euh vous avez été ensemble tous les 2 ?

Angela (après un fou rire) : Tu crois que Booth et moi on a couché ensemble ? Non jamais ma chérie, Booth est un ami pour moi rien de plus ! Et puis je n'aurais jamais fait ça sachant les sentiments que tu as pour lui. Ma parole tu es vraiment amoureuse hein !

Brennan (avec un sourire et un regard qui en disait long) : Si tu savais je n'ai jamais étais si heureuse. Quand je suis avec lui je me sens en sécurité, protégée, aimée. Il suffit que je le regarde ou que je pense à lui pour sourire. Quand il pose ses yeux sur moi ou qu'il me touche je me sens si bien que s'en est incroyable. Je vais te dire quelque chose mais tu ne dois le dire à personne. Quand je suis avec lui… mes peurs sur le mariage et la famille s'envolent tellement loin comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées.

Angela (les yeux écarquillés par la surprise) : Temp' serais tu en train de dire que tu voudrais bien fonder une famille avec Booth ?

Tempérance ne répondit pas mais se contenta de regarder sa meilleure amie avec un grand sourire qui laissait facilement comprendre sa réponse. Angela quant à elle était vraiment heureuse de voir son amie aussi épanouie.

Angela(les larmes aux yeux) : Haa Brennan si tu savais comme sa fait plaisir de te voir ainsi. Tu le mérite tellement ma chérie.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé, et les fouines ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour le moment. Avec l'accord de Camille tous décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Avant de partir Angela passa par le bureau de sa meilleure amie.

Angela : Ma chérie, Camille nous autorise à partir plus tôt vu qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour le moment.

Brennan (qui était en train de répondre à un mail de son frère) : Ok, merci de me l'avoir dit. A demain Angie.

Angela : Ma chérie, tu ne vas tout de même pas rester ici une bonne partie voir toute la nuit quand même. Tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment.

Brennan (qui venait d'éteindre son ordinateur) : Oui, je sais Angela. Et non je ne vais pas rester ici, je rentre chez moi, je dois préparer le dîner.

Angela : Haa mais c'est que tu deviens raisonnable, n'aurais-tu pas un invité particulier se soir ?

Brennan : Tu as tout à fait raison. Je te ramène chez toi ?

Angela : Oui je veux bien, merci.

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les 2 et partirent en direction du parking. Après 20 min de route Tempérance déposa Angela et 10 min plus tard elle arriva à son appartement. Une fois chez elle, elle prit la décision de ranger ses affaires que Booth était venue déposer dans l'après-midi, et appela Booth pour l'inviter à dîner chez elle se soir.

…: Booth?

Brennan: Booth, c'est moi

Booth: Hey! Vous avez du nouveau ?

Brennan : Non, on ne peut plus rien faire pour le moment et Camille nous a laissé partir plus tôt. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir dîner à la maison se soir ?

Booth : Bien sûr avec plaisir. Il paraît que tu es un vrai cordon bleu. Quand j'ai fini je passe prendre une douche à la maison et je te rejoins après sa te va ?

Brennan : Ok parfait, à tout à l'heure. Bisous

Booth : Bisous

Brennan : je t'aime

Booth : Je t'aime aussi

Aussitôt la conversation terminée, elle entreprit de commencer le repas. Elle décida de faire quelque chose que sa mère lui faisait lorsqu'elle était adolescente, une paella. Environs 1h30 plus tard le repas était prêt, et Tempérance décida d'aller prendre une douche avant que Booth n'arrive. De son côté Booth qui avait pût quitter le travail plus tôt venait de terminé sa douche, il enfila un jean et une chemise blanche, dont il laissa ouvert les 2 premiers boutons. Il prit le temps d'écouter son répondeur, puis mit sa veste et 20 min plus tard il arriva devant l'appartement 2B. Il frappa plusieurs fois avant d'entendre un léger « j'arrive ». Tempérance venait tout juste de sortir de la douche et n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'habiller s'enroula d'une serviette de bain et alla ouvrir la porte.

_Pensé de Booth : oulala qu'elle est belle avec les cheveux mouillés comme sa, l'eau qui ruissèle encore sur sa peau et en plus elle ne porte que cette serviette autour d'elle. Nom de dieu calme toi Seeley._

Brennan : Seeley ! Entre et installe toi je vais me changer.

Elle commença à partir vers la chambre quand elle sentit la main de Booth prendre la sienne et la retenir. Il la regardait dans les yeux après avoir parcourut son corps du regard. Il s'approcha délicatement d'elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

Booth (avec un regard malicieux) : Attends. Je n'ai pas droit à un bisou et un câlin avant ?

Brennan(ayant compris les sous-entendu) : Si bien sûr.

Elle le prit dans ses bras quelques minutes puis s'éloigna un peu de lui pour l'embrasser, d'un baiser tendre mais amoureux. Alors que le baiser prit plus d'ampleur et que Booth devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Elle s'écarta complètement de lui.

Brennan (avec un sourire amusé) : Bon je vais m'habiller et on mange après.

Elle revient quelques instants plus tard et ils se mirent à table pour un délicieux repas. Une fois terminé, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour regarder un film avant que Booth ne rentre. En effet, il n'était pas prévu que Booth passe la nuit chez Tempérance, et celle-ci s'était endormie en regardant le film. Booth décida donc d'aller la coucher et de rentrer ensuite. Il la prit donc dans ses bras pour aller la couché, une fois dans la chambre et il déposa sur le lit et remonta la couverture. Alors qu'il se baisser pour l'embrasser avant de partir elle le retint par le bras.

Brennan (avec un sourire) : Tu ne voulais pas un câlin en arrivant ?

Avec un sourire Booth se coucha prêt d'elle et commença à l'embrasser [je vous laisse imaginer la suite à votre guise]. Le matin arriva bien vite, après un petit déjeuner et une bonne douche, chacun partit à son travail. A l'institut les fouines ne pouvait plus avancer et attendait, donc chacun patienter selon ses habitudes, Zach et Jack en faisant une course de coléoptères, Camille discuté avec Michelle qui était venue lui rendre visite et Tempérance subissait l'interrogatoire d'Angela sur sa nuit avec Booth. Et l'attente ne dura pas bien longtemps, car 1h plus tard Booth était de retour avec l'identité des deux dernières personnes qui ont été vus en compagnie de la victime et avec l'ordre de Mr Cullen de retourner à Rockville pour retrouver ces deux personnes.

Booth : On a les identités, et Bones on va chez vous et vous préparer vos affaires. On retourne à Rockville pour les retrouvés et les ramenés.

Brennan (avec le sourire) : Ok Booth. A bientôt tout le monde.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Suspects et interrogatoires**

Tous furent surpris de voir Tempérance accepté avec le sourire, sauf Angela. Après être passé chez eux deux, ils commencèrent les 3h de routes qui les séparaient de la petite ville. Pendant le trajet ils parlaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Tempérance finisse par s'endormir. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils partirent à nouveau voir le shérif Anderson, car bien que la base de donnée du FBI ai pût leur donner les identités il n'y avait pas d'adresse.

Booth(en entrant dans le bureau du Shérif) : Bonjour Shérif Anderson.

: Agent Booth, Docteur Brennan. Déjà de retour ?

Booth : Oui en effet, nous avons besoin de votre aide.

: Oui pas de soucis, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Booth(en sortant les portraits) : Connaissez-vous ces personnes ?

: Oui, c'est une petite ville ici vous savez. Et pour répondre à votre question, c'est Mr et Mme Fletcher, Claire et Stan Fletcher. Pourquoi vous pensez que sa pourrait être eux ? C'est impossible, ils n'ont jamais eu aucuns soucis avec la justice.

Booth : Avez-vous une adresse à nous fournir où nous pourrions les voir s'il vous plait ?

: Oui bien sûr, ils vivent au 318 rockstreet. Mais vous pensez que sa pourrait être eux ? C'est impossible, ils n'ont jamais eu aucuns soucis avec la justice.

Brennan : Oui, nous le pensons. C'est pour cela que nous devons les voir.

Booth fût étonné par la réponse de Brennan qui était au mot près exactement celle qu'il aurait donnée. Après avoir noté l'adresse, les deux partenaires prirent le SUV pour ce rendre à cette fameuse adresse. Après 10 min de route, ils arrivèrent devant une jolie maison, ils sortirent du véhicule et Booth cogna à la porte. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, une voix les interrompit.

… : Vous cherchez Mr et Mme Fletcher ?

Booth : Oui et vous êtes ?

… : Mr Wayat, mais Mr et Mme Fletcher sont partis pour 2 jours comme chaque semaine pour le travail.

Booth : Ok Je suis l'agent Spécial Seeley Booth du FBI et voici ma collègue le Dr Tempérance Brennan. Et quel genre de travail font-ils ?

Mr Wayat : Mme Fletcher ne travaille pas mais elle aide son mari qui lui fait de l'apiculture. Et en fin de semaine ils partent toujours sur un marché je ne sais plus où et ils reviennent le dimanche.

Booth: Bien merci, Mr Wayat.

Sur ces derniers mots ils partirent vers le SUV, une fois à l'intérieur Booth, décida d'appeler Cullen pour l'informer de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Après quelques sonneries, Mr Cullen décrocha.

Booth : Bonjour Mr, c'est l'agent Booth. Je tenais à vous informer que les 2 suspects sont absents et ne rentrerons que dans 2 jours. Je compte attendre le retour avant de rentrer à Washington si vous voulez bien.

Cullen : D'accord pas de soucis agent Booth. Et puis on ne peut plus rien faire pour le moment. Je suis désolé mais je dois vous laissez j'ai une réunion. Au revoir agent Booth.

Booth : Au revoir Mr.

Après avoir raccroché, il se tourna vers Tempérance pour lui dire.

Booth : Bon on va chercher un hôtel et après on fait une balade sa te dit ?

Brennan : Oui

Les deux amoureux profitèrent de ces 2 jours « de pauses », entre balade romantique, dîner en tête à tête et moments de tendresse. Le dimanche arriva bien vite, et c'est ainsi qu'en milieu d'après-midi, ils rangèrent les affaires dans le SUV et se rendirent de nouveau chez les Fletcher. En arrivant, ils les aperçurent devant la maison.

Booth : Bonjour, Mr et Mme Fletcher ?

Mme Fletcher : Oui c'est nous.

Booth(en sortant sa plaque) : Agent Spécial Seeley Booth du FBI et voici ma partenaire le Dr Tempérance Brennan de l'institut Jefferson. Je vous demanderais de nous suivre s'il vous plait.

Mr Fletcher : Vous suivre mais pourquoi ? Que ce passe t-il ? Et où voulez-vous nous emmenez.

Booth(en leur montrant une photographie) : Connaissez-vous cet enfant ?

Mr Fletcher (haussant la voix) : Non pas du tout. Pourquoi devrions-nous le connaitre.

Brennan ne disait rien mais observer la scène et bien qu'elle ne soit pas extrêmement douée en relation humaine, elle avait bien remarqué au même titre que Booth que la réaction de Mr Fletcher avait changé du tout au tout lorsqu'il avait vu la photo de la victime. Elle avait aussi remarqué que Mme Fletcher semblait inquiète et quelque peu agité.

Booth : Mr et Mme Fletcher, j'ai un mandat qui m'autorise à vous emmener à Washington. Si vous ne nous suivait pas volontairement je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous arrêter pour vous y conduire.

Mr et Mme Fletcher semblaient de plus en plus agités, mais finirent par accepter des les accompagnés à Washington. Ils prirent donc tous les 4 la route en direction de D.C, une fois en ville le véhicule se dirigea directement vers le QG du FBI. Les 2 principaux suspects furent chacun placé dans des salles différentes, pendant ce temps Booth et Brennan partirent dans le bureau de Booth pour récupérer le dossier pour commencer l'interrogatoire. En chemin ils croisèrent Mr Cullen qui venait apporter à Booth le mandat qui autorisé Brennan à faire un prélèvement ADN des 2 suspects.

Dans la Salle n°1 = Interrogatoire de Mr Fletcher

Booth(en posant la photo sur la table) : Bon, Mr Fletcher. Je vous le redemande connaissez-vous cet enfant ?

Mr Fletcher : Je vous ai déjà répondu. Non je ne connais pas cet enfant.

Booth : Que faisiez-vous au début du mois à Rockester Forest ?

Mr Fletcher : Rockester Forest ? Je n'y ai jamais mit les pieds depuis que je vis à Rockville.

Booth : Vous en êtes sûr ?

Mr Fletcher (commençant à être agité) : … Oui… puisque je vous le dit.

Booth : Alors si je résume, vous ne connaissez pas cet enfant et vous n'êtes jamais allé à Rockester Forest, c'est bien ce que vous dites ?

Mr Fletcher : Oui exactement.

Booth regarda Brennan, qui comprit tout de suite qu'elle pouvait demander à leur suspect le prélèvement ADN dont ils avaient besoin pour le comparer au sang retrouver dans la forêt quelques jours plus tôt.

Brennan(en sortant un kit pour prélever la salive de son sac) : Mr Fletcher, pouvez-vous ouvrir la bouche s'il vous plait ?

Mr Fletcher : Pardon ? Non !

Booth : Mr Fletcher, j'ai ici un mandat qui autorise le Dr Brennan à faire ces prélèvements.

Booth n'eu pas le temps de finir que Mr Fletcher avait ouvert la bouche, laissant Tempérance faire son prélèvement.

Brennan : Merci

Booth ayant décidé de faire mariner son suspect, fit un signe de tête à sa partenaire qui parti en direction de la sortie suivit de Booth.

Brennan : Pourquoi sommes-nous sorti ?

Booth (avec une pointe de malice) : Je veux faire monter la pression. En attendant allons voir Mme Fletcher. Elle avait l'air moins sereine que son mari tout à l'heure.

En effet ce n'était rien de le dire, à peine entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire qu'on sentait la tension qui se dégageait de cette jeune femme.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire n°2 = Interrogatoire de Mme Fletcher

Booth(en posant la photo sur la table) : Mme Fletcher. Connaissez-vous cet enfant ?

Mme Fletcher (après avoir longuement et silencieusement la photo) : … N… Non… Je ne connais pas cet enfant.

Booth : Que faisiez-vous au début du mois à Rockester Forest ?

Mme Fletcher (toujours hésitante) : Je ne suis jamais allée à Rockester Forest.

Booth : Vous en êtes sûr ?

Mme Fletcher: … Oui

Brennan : Mme Fletcher, je vais devoir vous faire un prélèvement ADN. Pouvez-vous ouvrir la bouche s'il vous plait ?

Mme Fletcher s'exécuta immédiatement. Une fois le prélèvement ADN fait, Booth et Brennan quittèrent la salle et partirent en direction du Jefferson pour faire les tests. Après 20 min de route, ils arrivèrent et Tempérance alla voir Camille.

Brennan : Bonjour Camille pourriez-vous faire une comparaison de ces 2 prélèvements ADN avec le sang retrouvé dans la forêt.

Camille : Bonjour Dr Brennan, pas de soucis. J'aurais les résultats d'ici 1h ou 1h30 maximum.

Brennan : Merci Camille, je serais dans mon bureau ou dans celui d'Angela.

Brennan alla dans son bureau rejoindre Booth qui l'attendait. Il s'était installé à son bureau et tenait dans ses mains un cadre photo, lorsque Tempérance s'approcha de lui il déposa le cadre sur le bureau. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Tempérance pour la faire s'assoir sur ses genoux mais elle ne se laissa pas faire.

Brennan(en prenant la main de Booth) : Sur le canapé c'est mieux. Parce que ce n'est pas très discret et si quelqu'un nous voit alors que je suis assise sur tes genoux, notre secret ne sera plus un secret.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Brennan se laissa aller à s'appuyer sur le torse de Booth tendit qu'il enroulait ses bras autour d'elle, ils parlaient de tout et de rien en attendant que les tests soient effectués. Cela faisait un près de 45 min qu'ils étaient installés ainsi. Tout en restant contre Booth, Tempérance releva la tête et déposa un baiser, puis deux, ect sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Alors qu'elle s'était un peu relever et qu'ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, Angela fit irruption dans le bureau et ouvrit la bouche avant de se rendre compte que sa meilleure amie n'était pas seule.

Angela : Camille m'a dit que tu étais à l'institut. Et tu n'es même pas venue me saluer… (se rendant compte de la présence de Booth et de ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre) Ho pardon… Je vois que je vous ai interrompu désolé. Bonjour Booth.

Booth (un peu gêné) : Euh… bonjour Angela, comment sava ?

Angela : Très bien et vous deux ? Même si je me doute de la réponse.

Booth/Brennan : Très bien.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer à discuter que Camille venait les voir.

Camille : Dr Brennan, j'ai les résultats. Oh je vous dérange ?

Brennan : Non, Non pas du tout Camille. Alors qu'est-ce que sa donne.

Camille : Le sang que vous avez trouvé à la forêt est celui de Mr Fletcher.

Booth : Bon on retourne au FBI. Allez Bones en voiture.

Ils partirent donc de nouveau en direction du QG, laissant Angela et Camille seule.

Camille : Dites Angela, c'est moi ou Seeley et le Dr Brennan se sont rapprochés ?

Angela (surprise mais faignant l'ignorance) : Euh, je ne sais pas vous trouvez ?

Camille : Oui, je crois que vous avez réussi et c'est tant mieux depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour ces deux là. Depuis qu'ils sont revenus de Rockville, le Dr Brennan est plus détendue et parraît plus heureuse, et elle le mérite, c'est pour cela que je pense qu'il c'est passé quelque chose.

Angela (de plus en plus surprise mais faignant toujours l'ignorance) : Vous avez peut-être raison, je vais questionner Brennan. Mais vous dites que c'est tant mieux ? Ce qui veut dire que si un jour c'est deux là sont ensemble vous ne chercherais pas à les séparer ?

Camille (surprise par la question) : Non ! Vous rêver ! Le directeur Cullen et moi savons bien qu'un jour sa arrivera et on ne cesse de parier sur le jour où ça arrivera. On a même hâte qu'ils mettent enfin les choses à plat entre eux.

Angela : Waa je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous et Mr Cullen attendent le jour où Brennan et Booth se mettront ensemble avec impatience.

Elles continuèrent toutes les 2 à discuter du super couple que formeraient Booth et Brennan. Du côté de ces deux derniers, ils arrivèrent au FBI et se dirigèrent vers la salle n°1.

Booth : Re bonjour, Mr Fletcher. Reprenons où nous en étions. Connaisse-vous oui ou non cet enfant ?

Mr Fletcher (énervé) : Non je ne connais pas cet enfant. Sa fait plusieurs fois que je vous le répète.

Booth : Êtes-vous déjà allé à Rockester Forest ?

Mr Fletcher (énervé) : Bordel vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'y ai jamais mit les pieds dans cette foutue forêt !

Booth : Je vous prierais de faire attention à votre langage car je pourrais vous coffrer pour insultes à agent fédéral en présence de témoin. Bien, on reviendra bientôt.

Il fit signe à Brennan et tout deux quittèrent la première salle pour se rendre dans la seconde.

Booth : Tu as vu comme il s'énervé, on va aller rendre une petite visite à sa femme le temps de faire montrer la pression un peu plus.

Brennan : D'accord, allons-y.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle n°2 où attendait Mme Fletcher, qui était encore plus agitée que lors du premier interrogatoire.

Booth : Bonjour, Mme Fletcher.

Mme Fletcher : Bonjour, nous pourrons bientôt partir ?

Booth : Peut-être tout dépend de vous. Mme Fletcher connaissez-vous cet enfant ?

Mme Fletcher (avec peine à dire un mot) : Je…Non… Je ne le connais pas.

Brennan(ne pouvant se taire plus): C'est faux ! Que faisiez-vous avec votre mari et cet enfant à Rockester Forest au début du mois ?

Booth (La réprimandant doucement du regard) : Tempérance !

Mme Fletcher : Je… Nous n'y sommes jamais allés.

Booth (haussant un peu le ton) : Nous savons que c'est faux Mme Fletcher. Nous avons un témoin qui vous a vu avec votre mari et cet enfant entrer dans la forêt de Rockester ! Et le Dr Brennan à trouver des preuves de la présence de votre mari et de l'enfant dans la forêt, là où il a était tué !

A ces mots Mme Fletcher n'y tenant plus s'effondra en larmes ! Booth et Brennan se regardant ayant compris qu'ils avaient gagné, mais laissèrent le temps à la jeune femme de se calmer un peu. Après quelques minutes Booth repris la parole.

Booth(en lui tendant un mouchoir) : Mme Fletcher que s'est-il passé ?

Mme Fletcher(en essuyant ses larmes) : Merci… Mon mari ne l'aimait pas vous savez. Il n'a jamais aimé les enfants mais…

Elle se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, avant d'essayer de reprendre son récit.

Mme Fletcher : Il ne l'a jamais aimais, mais moi je l'aimais ! Je vous jure que je l'aimais, je vous le jure. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire ! Il m'en empêcher ! Je n'avais pas le droit de lui parler, pas le droit de le toucher, et sa depuis ses 2 ans.

Et elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

Booth : Mme Fletcher, que s'est-il passé Qui est cet enfant ?

Mme Fletcher(en pleurant) : Je… C'est… C'est notre fils… Josh… Il avait 7 ans. Mon… un jour mon mari nous a dit qu'on allait faire une balade en forêt, et il a emmené Josh avec nous. J'ai trouvé cela bizarre car d'habitude… quand on sortait il … il l'enfermait dans le placard ! Une fois dans la forêt, nous nous sommes installés pour déjeuner, puis il m'a dit de rester là qu'il allait se balader avec Josh. 2 heures plus tard il est revenu seul. J'ai compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, je lui ai demandé où était Josh, mais il m'a dit d'oublier, de ranger les affaires et de me taire. Je l'aimais agent Booth, je vous jure que j'aimais mon fils.

Brennan (essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était touchée) : Mais vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aider durant toutes ces années. Vous n'avez même pas prévenus la police.

Mme Fletcher (coupant Booth qui allait réagir) : Non… vous avez raison. Vous savez mon mari m'a en quelques sortes sauvé il y a quelques années, je sais que sa n'explique pas mon geste mais j'avais peur de revivre se que j'ai vécue avant si je disais quelque chose.

Booth : Mme Fletcher, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour non assistance à personne en danger et complicité de meurtre sur la personne de Josh Fletcher.

Booth passa les menotes à Mme Fletcher. Tous les 3 sortirent de la salle et confia Mme Fletcher à un agent avant de retourner dans la salle n°1 avec Brennan pour interroger à nouveau Mr Fletcher.

Booth : Mr Fletcher je vais encore vous poser la question qu'avez-vous fais dans la forêt avec l'enfant ?

Mr Fletcher (très énervé) : ENCORE UNE FOIS ! Je ne connais pas cet enfant et je ne suis jamais allé à la forêt !

Booth : Mr Fletcher, nous avons un témoin qui vous y a vu avec la victime, nous avons retrouvé votre ADN sur le lieu du meurtre et votre femme à tout avouer !

Mr Fletcher : ELLE AURAIT DÛT LA FERMER ! CE SALLE GOSSE MERITE CE QUE JE LUI AI FAIT ! IL N'AURAIT JAMAIS DÛT EXISTER !

Mr Fletcher raconta avec précision, sans aucun remord, et même avec satisfaction ce qu'il avait fait subir à l'enfant depuis sa naissance. Booth et Brennan étaient sous le choc de telles révélations.

Brennan (Hurlant presque de colère et d'indignation avec les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues) : Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud ! S'était votre fils ! Vous auriez dût l'aimer, le protéger de tout mais au lieu de sa vous lui avez pourrit les 8 années de sa vie. Vous avez était son bourreau !

Brennan quitta la salle en larmes, en la voyant ainsi Booth tenta de la retenir mais elle se libéra de son emprise et courût se réfugier dans le bureau de Booth.

_Pensé de Booth : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je sais que cet enquête est très dur psychologiquement mais ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de craquer ainsi et encore moins devant un suspect. Il doit se passer quelque chose mais quoi ? Il faut que je la vois. Mon dieu faites que ce n'est rien de grave._

Booth : Mr Fletcher vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Josh Fletcher.

Il passa rapidement les menottes à l'homme, le confia à un agent avant de partir à la recherche de Tempérance. Il questionna plusieurs agents qui lui dirent qu'ils avaient vu Tempérance entrer dans son bureau. Sans plus attendre il se rendit à son bureau, une fois devant il l'entendit pleurer à travers la porte. Avec inquiétude il entra et la retrouva recroquevillé sur elle-même. Elle avait remontée ses genoux vers sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras dans lesquels elle avait posée la tête pour pleurer. Il eu mal au cœur de la voir ainsi, il s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle sur le canapé, immédiatement elle se glissa dans ses bras, le serra aussi fort que possible sans s'arrêter de pleurer. Booth lui caressa le dos et lui dit des mots réconfortant à l'oreille pour la calmer.

Booth : Tempérance…Chuut… Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas. On à réussi, ils vont être jugés et aller en prison. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne.

Brennan (continuant de pleurer contre le torse de Booth): Comment… Comment peut-on faire autant de mal autour de soi ? Comment peut-on faire autant de mal à un enfant ? Comment peut-on faire autant de mal à SON enfant ?

Booth : Je ne sais pas ma puce, Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais c'est que grâce à toi et aux autres. Lui ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne.

Brennan (se détachant de son étreinte, pris la main de Booth et le regarda dans les yeux, sans s'arrêter de pleurer) : Booth … promet moi… promet moi que…

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, elle avait peur de sa réaction face à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais elle avait confiance en lui. Il avait toujours était là pour elle alors elle sécha ses larmes, prit son courage à deux mains puis une grande inspiration.

Brennan (en posant la main de Booth sur son ventre) : Promet moi qu'on ne fera jamais de mal à notre bébé. Promet moi que personne ne lui fera de mal.

Booth (n'ayant pas réellement compris la phrase de Brennan et la prenant dans ses bras) : Je te le promets, ni nous, ni personne ne fera de mal à notre bébé.

En disant son dernier, il comprit alors le sens de la phrase qu'avait prononcé quelques minutes plus tôt Tempérance. Mais surtout le sens de son geste alors qu'elle avait placé sa main sur son ventre.

Booth (bégayant sous la surprise) : Attends, Attends. Tu… Nous… Tu es enceinte ?

Ne sachant pas si Booth étais contente ou en colère Tempérance n'arriva pas à articuler un mot, elle essayer de retenir ses larmes, mais se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Booth (arborant son plus beau sourire) : Waaaaa ! Temp' c'est merveilleux ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire

Brennan (surprise et laissant couler les larmes qu'elle retenait) : Tu es heureux ? Vraiment ?

Booth (inquiet) : Bien sûr que je suis heureux, pas toi ?

Brennan (se jetant dans ses bras) : Oh si, bien sûr que si, mais j'avais tellement peur de ta réaction !

Quelques secondes de silence

Brennan (tout naturellement et avec un grand sourire) : Je t'aime Seeley

Booth : Je t'aime aussi Tempérance

L'enquête touchait à sa fin et notre duo de choc était plus heureux que jamais. Ils étaient ensemble, ils s'aimaient et allaient avoir un enfant ensemble que demander de plus. Alors que Tempérance commençait son 4 éme mois de grossesse ils décidèrent d'annoncer la grossesse de Tempérance à leurs amis et famille mais avant ça de mettre leurs patrons respectifs au courant de leur liaison et quelle ne fût pas leur surprise de voir Camille et Mr Cullen les félicités et leur dire que ce n'était pas trop tôt. 1 an après cette grande annonce la famille Booth-Brennan, qui avait accueillit 8 mois plus tôt la merveilleuse petite Maya, devint la famille Seeley et Tempérance Booth.

* * *

><p>Bon voilà ma fiction touche à sa fin. J'ai fait de mon mieux et j'espère que vous avez apprécier de la lire.<p> 


End file.
